Problem: Rewrite ${(3^{7})(3^{6})}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
Solution: ${ (3^{7})(3^{6}) = 3^{7+6}} $ ${\hphantom{ (3^{7})(3^{6})} = 3^{13}} $